Juste un au revoir (par Marina Ka-Fai)
by Comptoirdesauteurs
Summary: Ce n'était pas un adieu. C'était un au revoir.


**TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION**

Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions", et review le mois en cours

* * *

Hé ! Bien le bonjour (ou le bonsoir) à toi qui arrive sur cette histoire !

Nous avons reçu sur notre page Facebook la commande de **XYZ** **.** Merci à toi pour ta commande

 **Byeol** , une des auteurs de notre collectif, a décidé répondre à cette commande.

* * *

Petit mot de l'auteur : Ceci est une commande réalisée pour Cocolita, passée auprès du Comptoir des Auteurs.

* * *

 _Diclaimers : Harry Potter est l'oeuvre de J.K Rowling, je ne gagne aucun euro, dollar ou autre monnaie avec mes écrits sur son univers, juste du fun et des reviews._

* * *

Résumé : Ce n'était pas un adieu. C'était un au revoir.

 **Juste un au revoir**

Face à la foule qui s'était rassemblée, debout, à côté du cercueil blanc, alors qu'il devait prendre la parole, Ron sentit sa gorge se dessécher soudainement, un nœud douloureux se formant et il crut, sur le moment, être devenu aphone. C'était l'émotion, il le savait très bien.

Il s'était attendu à ce que la mort d'Harry Potter, le Survivant, l'Elu, fasse venir du monde à ses funérailles.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à voir presque un millier de personnes parmi lesquelles se mélangeaient sorciers, famille, amis, même anciens ennemis.

Des gens si différents et qui avaient pourtant Harry en commun.

Un point de ralliement, dans la vie comme dans la mort.

C'était logique.

C'était poétique même.

C'en était presque aussi beau que cela en était touchant.

Il prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer, se jurant de rendre Harry fier.

\- Si nous sommes tous réunis ici, c'est parce qu'aujourd'hui, nous pleurons la perte d'un homme qui nous était cher. Commença-t-il

L'assistance lui prêta une oreille ouverte et intéressée.

\- Harry Potter... Comment définir Harry Potter ? C'est une question à la fois bête et intelligente. Pour nous tous, il est le Survivant. L'Elu. Celui qui a arrêté l'un des mages noirs les plus maléfiques de notre histoire. Pour autant, dire d'Harry qu'il est le Survivant, c'est à la fois réducteur et insultant. Harry était quelqu'un de particulier pour chacun d'entre nous. Pour ses enfants, il est le père aimant, protecteur et fier. Pour son épouse, il est l'amour de sa vie. Pour le monde magique, il est un héros, s'il n'est pas déjà devenu une légende. Harry fut un ami, Harry fut un ennemi, Harry ne laissait personne indifférent. Certaines inimitiés se sont transformées en tolérance puis en respect avec les années, les épreuves, et les enfants liant des amitiés.

Son regard tomba sur Scorpius, qui venait de serrer doucement la main de son meilleur ami pour lui transmettre sa force.

\- On a tous des souvenirs de Harry. Pour ma part, ce que je retiens le plus de lui, c'est sa générosité. Il a vécu les onze premières années de sa vie malmené par la famille moldue de sa mère. Il aurait pu en ressortir amer, aigri, violent. Et pourtant, lors de notre première rencontre, c'est un garçon souriant, poli et généreux que j'ai rencontré, qui a cherché à devenir mon ami et qui m'a offert un festin de bonbons dans notre voiture du Poudlard Express. Sa gentillesse et son amour pour les gens, je pense qu'il les assez prouvés tout au long de sa vie, que ce soit au travers de ses petites bonnes actions, comme récupérer un Rappeltout, à ses exploits comme mettre fin à la croisade mortifère d'un tyran. Harry a passé sa vie à vouloir protéger et aider les autres, de sa scolarité à sa carrière d'Auror et même bien après, dans les joies de la retraite.

Ron fit une pause, reprit son souffle et poursuivit :

\- Harry est peut-être parti, mais il ne sera définitivement parti que quand tout le monde l'aura oublié. Il vit toujours en nos mémoires, en nos cœurs, en nos anecdotes. Et il a marqué tellement de vies, tellement d'esprits... Harry Potter est entré dans l'Histoire dès que Voldemort a tenté de le tuer, sans succès, à Godric's Hollow. Harry Potter a gravé son nom un peu plus dans le marbre de l'Histoire en nous sauvant tous du même mage noir presque dix-sept ans plus tard, en sauvant le monde magique et par extension le monde des Moldus. Harry Potter est inoubliable.

Il fixa le cercueil, tentant de ne pas imaginer le corps de son meilleur ami, de son frère, à l'intérieur, sentant sa résolution craquer sous le poids de sa peine.

\- De ce fait... Son corps nous quitte peut-être aujourd'hui. Pour autant, ce n'est pas tant un adieu qu'un au revoir. Harry Potter est inoubliable.

Il leva les yeux, fixa l'horizon et conclut :

\- Harry Potter est immortel.

 **FIN**

* * *

N'oublie pas, tu peux commander ta fiction en nous contactant sur l'histoire prévue à cette effet !


End file.
